


Bruises and Kisses

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Knight is insane, Bruises, Dealing With Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Afterman of Arkham Knight Jason Todd harming Roy and Jason isn't happy about it





	Bruises and Kisses

Finally, it was over.

Arkham Knight had been captured by their family just a few hours ago. Now they were about to send him back to his world. Red Hood, or as he liked to call himself, the real Jason Todd was keeping a close eye on this grade A bastard.

Normally meeting another version of himself was kinda funny but this time it was anything but. The reason is because of what happened to his partner and lover. It was no secret in the hero world that Red Hood and Arsenal were a couple.

Had been for a good few years now.

That’s why when this collisions of worlds happened causing the two of them to switch places, it had been simple enough to figure what happened after a run-in with that world Tim, he had questions of the hair, the answer was a bit disturbing, but now that he was back in his own world Jason had expected that he’d meet his other self, they be some sort of banter before never seeing each other again.

Simple.

Yeah, he should have known it wasn’t that simple. Why would anything be that simple? No, Jason came back to the entire Arrow family ready to slit his throat. It wasn’t like he had done anything to them but something had pissed off the Arrows because they all tried to kill him in less than ten seconds that he had been back.

After a scan proving that he had been in another reality, Jason was hit with the news that made his stomach churn. Arkham Knight had played along with being the Red Hood for the short time but the second Roy had realized that it wasn’t his Jason and confronted him, Knight had gone into what could only be called a sudden fit of rage attacking the redhead violently.

It was no wonder the Arrow Family had wanted his head that bastard hadn’t just hit Roy or roughed him around for a second. This bitch had not only attacked Roy but he had his lover for over ten hours tormenting him.

Looking over for a second Jason couldn’t help but feel the lump in his throat forming as Roy stood an off to the side. Not because he was scared, hell if Jason had pretty much forced him over towards the wall he was sure the redhead was going to be right next to him as they waited.

Even when Jason looked back at Knight he could see Roy. Bruising had been on his cheek as well as a black eye. The lips were slightly swollen but he was sure it had been worse before he had come home. No doubt there were small clumps of hair missing as some parts of Roy’s hair didn’t look as full as it normally did.

Around the pale neck, there were hand prints a clear sign of being choked, you should see the fingerprints them. On Roy’s arms, there were various bruises here and there, some black and purple a few not as bad others looked terrible. Jason knew something was up because Roy even when Jason had pulled him close to kiss him there was a groan of pain as Roy held his side.

There was a moment where Jason was trying to think of what else could possibly be bruised but he had to push that out of his mind or he’s fire a bullet right into Knights head. The only reason he had was that he wasn’t willing to risk their world crumbling, but damn it was highly tempting.

Soon there was a swirl of a portal opening and Jason put his gun away getting closer to kneel over Knight grabbing him by the collar yanking up the other man pulling his right arm back before punching the bastard across the face.

Standing back Roy was watching for a few seconds still in a bit of shock of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours so for that small time frame he watched as Jason decided to beat on Knight before sending him back.

Moving forward Roy hurried over grabbing the back of Jason’s raised arm. “Jaybird…. Come on, let’s get this over with, I want to go home.”

There was a moment where Jason didn’t move but he got up giving the man one last kick before hauling him up. “Walk!”

Roy moved back a little watching Jason worried because there was no telling on if Jason was going to take more on the other man. Only when the redhead saw him being pushed into the portal did he relax a little knowing that now everything was going to be alright.

Turning back Jason walked over carefully putting his arm around Roy’s waist, avoiding the hurt side pulling him closer as he looked into those green eyes for a moment. A chaste kiss before pulling him closer holding Roy to him as he tried to come off him in any small way possible.

“Hey, Jay,” Roy smiled into the other's chest as he rested there, finally his body going slightly limp glad that the man he loved was back. “Missed ya,”

“Missed you too,” Jason kissed the top of his head before gently scooping him up. “Come on, let’s get that side looked at.”

“I’m fine really,” Roy promises but it didn’t stop him from putting his arms around the other's neck slowly kicking his feet a little bit with a lopsided smile. “But I don’t mind you carry me.” 

“Anytime, Red,”

\--

HOt water helped ease the pain in his sore body. Slowly relaxing under the water Roy kept his eyes closed. He had taken some CBD, thank god it was made without the part of the Cannabis that gave you a high because he was in so much pain.

High pain tolerance was one thing, the confusion, the shock, and fear that had overtaken him when that fake Jason had attacked him were so shocking he couldn’t get a hold of his mind, instead of pacing and each attack feel like a betrayal. Before his Jason had shown up Roy was already going through heartbreak when Artimas had shown up.

They were going to team up to handle a drug bust but when she had let herself in before shooting the other Jason in the leg. That moment was enough for Roy to slam his elbow into the man’s stomach as they both attacked the other man.

Artemis was able to do the rest with Roy being so worn out from the ten hours of Knight torturing him. The beatings, the verbal abuse as well as emotional had nearly broken Roy as she hauled who they thought was Jason to the Watch Tower and got him patched up but when there was movement of Jason being free the rest of his family had gone to attack him only to find out that he hasn’t escaped, it was their world’s Jason.

Washing up slowly Roy sighed as his side was still sore. It was badly bruised thanks to the kicks and punches he was given. After they sorted things out Roy had wanted to see his Jason. When they were able to lock eyes with each other there was this overwhelming feeling of relief that just calmed Roy down so much that he almost went lax when standing.

Jason had looked at him, Roy hadn’t really thought about how he had looked, but they way Jason tense up this look overcame the man as he rushed over to Roy looking him over, checking over the already banged and stuck up injuries but he let his lover do it even if to bring some sort of comfort that he was dying.

To say Jason was pissed was an understatement. It took three league members to keep Red Hood from murdering Knight. After Batman had told Jason he needed to take care of Roy was the only moment that Jason seemed to come back from his intent right away going to care his partner refusing to leave him alone just in case.

Now that everything was settled with getting Knight back to his own world, Roy was ready to just wash up, relax, sleep maybe even get something to eat before taking the recommended three days of recovery. Mostly because of his organs where to bruised at the moment. Hopefully, nothing to extream happened in that time frame.

Getting out as the steam filled the room he grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself. another towel he took for his hair. He winced a little as he dried it. Reaching up he could feel where some clumps of hair were missing. Luckily you couldn’t tell but he was differently missing hair form it being ripped off his head. Once it grew out it was going to be uneven. Well, Roy would just trim it here and there until it was all the same again. Besides, it was starting to go down his shoulders again, so a trim was in order. Maybe a bit shorter because damn he had no idea it was so easy to drag him by his hair.

As he dried up Roy wiped the mirror so he could make sure the stitches up by his left eye was alright when he saw himself. The reflection was blurred a bit but that didn’t stop the horror he saw; Oh god, what Jason saw.

It looked just as bad as it felt and yet the look seemed to cause more pain. closing his eyes for a long moment Roy took a breath as memories started to bubble to the top of his mind. He just wanted to forget that this ever happened.

Still, the marks, cuts, bruises were so visible that it made his stomach turn. walking to the door he peeked out looking for Jason. He could hear things going on near the door. No surprise there, Jason had wanted to make sure their security was fine, fixed and some parts changed.

A quietly as he could Roy when to their bedroom looking for something to cover himself up more with a robe he found. He could smell the lavender on it, it must have been Kori’s. Wrapping it around him he continued to dry off so he could get dressed before Jason got done with the security. Well, at least bat paranoia was working for him this time.

Going the closet he pulled out some pajama pants and a simple gray t-shirt. The hope that it was going to hide everything was there hopeless. Picking up a towel Roy continued to dry his hair before combing it. Maybe if he could get in bed then turn off the lights it wouldn't look too bad.

With his hair lightly damp Roy had a moment where he felt a tinge of a craving creeping up his stomach. Closing his eyes he tried to think of anything else, something else, maybe even just about a song he really liked or a place he enjoyed eating it. Anything to keep his mind off of that craving.

Once his hair was dried Roy picked up a hair tie, a simple every night thing to put his hair up but he stopped thinking about his neck. It was still swollen and the bruises had darkened. There was a moment of the saying “they’ll look worse in the morning” creeping into his mind.

Tonight he’d leave it down.

Going to the bed Roy sat down feeling tired, yet too tired to actually sleep. Maybe a sleeping pill? No, that probably wouldn't help since he didn’t have none habit forming ones. That was something he’d have to buy soon.

The sound of Jason’s heavy boots could be heard as the man walked into the bedroom. “I made sure all the alarms and locks are in place. I added some too.”

“Thanks, babe,” Rot smiled though it didn’t quite reach his eyes as a feeling started to settle over him. A weight that he knew very well. Coldness creeping over as his body felt like it was being weighed down from every inch. It took a minute as his voice seem to die on him. “We should go to… bed…?”

“Was that a question?” Jason came over sitting next to Roy as he started to take off the steel-toed boots. He placed them under the bed before pulling off his jacket. Walking over to a wall coat-rack he put it there before turning around as he took off his gloves watching his lover closely. “Roy, you okay there?”

It took a few moments before green eyes looked up at him. “Yeah,” Roy nodded through the looked down again eyes zooming out a little. “I’m fine,”

Fine.

No one was ever fine in these situations. Jason knew as hell that he wasn’t fine. Not hurt or injure,d he has just pissed that piece of shit even though to look at Roy with intent. If being alive wasn’t the only thing save that asshole Jason would have put more than a bullet in his head.

Taking off his shirt as well as the rest of his clothes until he was only in boxers Jason grabbed some sweatpants slipping them on before going back to sit next to Roy. It was still a shock to him that this happened.

Uglymarks, brusing that seemed to deepen since they got back stood out on the plae skin. The stich over Roy’s eyes made it clear it was going to scar. A life time reminder of what happened in the last day. Knowing there wasn’t much to say Jason reached over putting his arm around Roy’s waist pulling the redhead gently over and on to his lap until Roy sitting with his back to his chest.

Roy seemed to defleat more and it didn’t escape Jason’s notice that the archer was fiddleirng aroudn with his heair trying to hid the finger prints brusies on his neck. Gently Jason moved th ehair out of th eway before laying gentle kisses over each finger print.

Even with the chapped lips going over his neck the coldness still stuck and he turned away a little only for Jason’s calous hand to run up his thorat, gently massaging the worse parts and tilting Roy’s head to the other side as the kisses contiuned.

Once each print was kissed, Jason moved to kiss the back of Roy’s left ear. “Talk to me, Red.”

ROy frownd a little as the cold crept further into hsi body. “Not much to say… other than-...”

“Go ahead,” Jason spoke a hint of a promise there in his voice as he kissed Roy’d temple, one hand now gently roaming thrugh the soft red strands. “I’m listneing.”

“Mmh,” Was the sigh as Roy closed his eyes relaxing at the touch. “It’s just… I look awful. Like the dead come back to life.”

“Been there, trust me babe,” A chuckle rumbledd throug his chest as Jason stood up carrying Roy again, this time he laid the on the bed before climbing on top of him kissing Roy softy. “Listen, I know that bastard got into your head, you advoid the mirrior in our room. Whatever your thinking about youserlf with these wounds, isnt’ right.”

“You don’t kow what I’m thinking, though.”

“You thinking that I can’t see you like this? That it will some how make me want to leave you and than that sicko will show back up.”

“Okay, maybe you do,” Roy crossed his arms looking up at Jason before looking away. “He hurt you too.”

“Roy, I’m pretty such I gave him the beating.” Jaosn smirked thinking about it before scrowling deeply his mind going to a place. “I should have killed him for what he did to you. That bitch, if he ever-”

“See?! That’s how he hurt you! Through me,” Roy said before wrapping his arms aorudn Jason’s neck bringing him clsoer. “I saw the look on your face,”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way of hurting somone.” Nodding, maybe he was just humouring Roy before he leaned down to hiss the swolen lips. SLowly kissing each and every bruise on Roy’s face, neck, moving lower to his colalr bone. “Don’t think of this changes anything about us or each other. We have been through worse stuff,”

“Jay…”

“Quite, I’m kissing your wounds away.” Jason spoke his breath goign over on of the worse brusies on the freckled shoulder. A chaste kiss to it before Jason looked up into those eyes. “I love you. You know that right?”

Heart swellening with warmth Roy took in a shaky breath as relife seem to fill his heart and soul as his eyes stug a little. Smiling a slight strian on his voice b oth from the injury and trying not ot start crying he nodded.

“I love you too, Jaybird,”

With that, Jaosn went back to kissing each and every bruises as if trying to replace the violcne with love and even though it wouldn’t take away the pain, it did pull Roy out of his state of upcoming depressiong as well knowing reassuring words of I Love You.

A while later Roy was asleep, finally able to fall tucked into Jason’s side. The redhead was breathing nromally, luckily nothing has caused ddamge to his lungs. Still, as Jason laid there holding his lover his thunb gently rubbing a small bruise on Roy’s hip as Jason stayed awake for a while longer before drifitng off into a dreamless peacful sleep.


End file.
